Falling Snow
by Pierides
Summary: Short MirokuxSango oneshot. Written as a Christmas Present for my friend :Sorry it's late :


**A/N: This one-shot is a late Christmas present to my friend on this site, Amethyst Fluff. She is one of my best friends and has inspired me so much. Without her, I never would have begun writing at all. She told about this site and I started to write. Thanks, you have affected my life so much for the better. I hope you enjoy this one-shot and Merry Belated Christmas.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, that honor belongs solely to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Key**

"Blah..."-Speaking

'Blah...'-Thoughts

_Blah..._-Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sighed as she sat beneath a huge tree upon a hill. Kagome had convinced Inuyasha after a long and heated argument to stay in Kaede's village for Christmas. Sango was glad for the rest because after a long journey and many a fight against various demons and such she knew she, as well as the others wished for a period of peace. She smiled sadly as she watched ivory snow fall from the heavens. Her russet eyes held the same expression, a mixture of happiness and sadness as she continued to watch the snow. The chilling wind that swept by her ruffling her ebony hair did not affect her, though because she was wearing some warm-weather clothing Kagome had given her as a Christmas gift.

Sango's forlorn smile continued as she fell into thoughts of her past winters. Winters when her family and village were still intact.

_Sango ran through the snow trying to catch her brother. Snow fell all around her, making it seem like a dream. _

"_Kohaku!" She yelled cheerfully. "Where are you?"_

_Only sound of the wind replied. She glanced around again._

"_Kohaku!" She called a bit more worried._

_When there was still no replied from him, Sango began to really worry. She frantically searched until as she turned her back to go back into the house something wet and cold hit her in the head. She smirked as snickering followed._

"_Kohaku!" Sango screamed as she turned and looked at the face of her little brother._

_He was still snickering and Sango couldn't help but smile._

"_Got you, Sister." He said, throwing another snowball._

_Sango dodged the snowball and threw one of her own at Kohaku. Their laughter filled the air as the snow continued to fall and the two children had a snowball fight._

That had only been a year ago, but it seemed like an eternity had passed since then. Sango was still deep in her thoughts of winters of the previous years when footsteps crunched behind her, yet they went unnoticed by her until a hand was gently placed on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and quickly turned to meet who had startled her. Miroku stood behind her, hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, Miroku." Sango said, cracking a smile.

Miroku smiled back. "Sorry I startled you. You okay?"

"It's fine and yes, I'm all right."

Miroku nodded. "May I sit?" He asked.

Sango nodded and Miroku sat down beside her. They were silent as they watched the still falling snow together. Miroku too was wearing warm clothing so the cold did not affect him either.

After sometime of silence Miroku turned to Sango. "Why are you out here?"

Sango smiled a sad smile. "I like to watch the snow. I think it's beautiful...It also reminds of when I use celebrate winter with my father and brother."

"Yes, the snow is beautiful, I agree. Now, that you mention it, I too am reminded of when I was younger and I celebrated winter with my father." Miroku smiled.

Sango's smile became more cheerful. "Yeah...It's also peaceful here. I'm enjoying the break from fighting."

Miroku nodded. "Yes, now we can regain our strength and come with new plans of action."

Sango was silent again as sadness once again washed over her face. "I agree, but at the same time I also feel guilt...I should be trying to rescue my brother from Naraku, not sitting here." She finally said softy and sorrowfully.

"I understand." Miroku replied, placing his hand on her shoulder for reassurance. "Sango, you needn't be so hard on yourself. We all want to release Kohaku from Naraku's grasp."

Sango sighed and nodded. "I know...I know." She sputtered before tears appeared in her eyes and she began to cry.

"It's just so hard to sit here and not do anything. I know we all have our reasons to stop Naraku, but I'm just so worried." She said.

"Your brother is strong...He has survived under Naraku's control for a long time and I have confidence he'll be fine, I know it." Miroku smiled.

Sango raised her tear-filled eyes to stare into Miroku's violet ones. "Thank you." She said smiling.

"You're welcome." Miroku smiled.

Sango smiled. "I've never really told anyone that. I mean...I bet everyone guessed I worried about my brother and I've told Kagome I do, but never did I break down. I'm sorry."

"Sorry. You needed to get all that out. Do you feel better?"

"Yes."

Miroku smiled kindly. "Wonderful. Remember this, Sango, you can tell meany ofyour troubles and I will listen."

"I will, thanks, Miroku. Thanks for being here and for listening, it meant a lot to me." Sango said, wiping her eyes.

"Glad I could help." He replied and stood up. "Are you hungry? Kaede has probably made dinner by now and if we don't hurry Inuyasha will eat it all."

Sango laughed. "Yeah...I am hungry." She stood up as well and her and Miroku began to walk back towards Kaede's hut.

"Miroku." Sango spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Yes?" Miroku said, turning to face her.

"Thanks again."

"Don't mention Sango. I...care about you...Kagome and even Inuyasha would have helped you."

"I know." Sango smiled. "But still thanks."

Miroku nodded and they continued on their trek. It took only moments before they reached the village and soon after they were standing a few feet in front of Kaede's hut.

"Let's go." Miroku smiled. "I smell food."

"All right." Sango said coming to stand beside him. "Let's."

Miroku and Sango smiled before turning to face the hut again, each with a dark blush on their face. They cared deeply for each other, they both knew that, but it was not the right time for them to tell each other yet. They walked together to the hut and entered, their blushes gone, but the care they had for each other still hidden in their hearts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's very short. Sorry. I hope it enjoyed by all that read it. I liked it and sorry it's so late. Once again Merry Belated Christmas, Amethyst Fluff.**


End file.
